Tocando Almas
by Rapousa
Summary: Nós fazíamos de tudo para que ninguém, nem mesmo nós, notássemos o que se passava. Por anos vivemos nessa dança. Ou na tentativa de não dançar. - SLASH -


**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **Rafuxa**  
Par/Personagem:** Seamus/Dean**  
Classificação:** PG13**  
****Resumo: **Nós fazíamos de tudo para que ninguém, nem mesmo nós, notássemos o que se passava. Por anos vivemos nessa dança. Ou na tentativa de não dançar. Continuávamos calculando, nos retendo, planejando cada ação, para que a reação fosse friamente esperada. Vivíamos em uma encenação mecânica e robótica. E por que?**  
Capa:** i242 . photobucket . com/albums/ff35/Rapousa (underline) Andrade/Assinaturas/Capas/TocandoAlmas.png _**(retire os espaços e substitua o que está entre parenteses)**_

* * *

_Segundo lugar no I Challenge Oneshot do Fórum Grimmauld Place_

* * *

**Tocando Almas**

Nossa amizade sempre foi estranha. Bastava que nos observassem um pouco mais atentamente para perceber. Nossos toques eram todos calculados, nossas posições em relação ao outro sempre metodicamente corretas e aceitáveis; até nossos cochichos ao pé do ouvido - coisa corriqueira entre amigos - eram feitos com uma voz calculada e dura, evitando sempre o encontro dos olhos e o roçar da respiração na pele.

Fazíamos de tudo para que ninguém, nem mesmo nós, notássemos o que se passava. Por anos vivemos nessa dança. Ou na tentativa de não dançar, na tentativa de não ser o que nem sabíamos o quê seria. Não queríamos um toque mais prolongado, um alisar de peles, um olhar a mais, um sorriso maior, ou uma sensação mais arrepiante que o aceitável quando a respiração casualmente brincava na região sensível do pescoço. Não queríamos isso, porque sabíamos o que aconteceria se sentíssemos qualquer coisa dessas com um pouco mais de intensidade. Sabíamos, mesmo sem nos dar conta, o que aconteceria se enfim percebêssemos um ao outro em toda a amplitude. A consciência de nós mesmos, do que éramos de fato, traria coisas indevidas, cruelmente intensas e viciosas. Por isso continuávamos calculando, nos retendo, planejando cada ação para que a reação fosse friamente esperada. Vivíamos em uma encenação mecânica e robótica. E por que?

Porque nos momentos de guarda baixa, quando falhávamos, quando esquecíamos por um segundo ou dois do nosso dever de calcular, de medir nosso contato, tudo parecia intenso, desesperador. O coração acelerava, a garganta apertava e um choque elétrico percorria a coluna, tínhamos a sensação de que tudo estava terrivelmente errado e assustadoramente certo. Era isso que queríamos evitar, essas sensações tão boas e ambíguas que _jamais_ deveriam ser causadas pelo seu melhor amigo, coisas que ultrapassavam barreiras que nem ao menos queríamos tocar. Pelo menos _ele_ não queria.

Até que um dia enfim tomei consciência total do que estávamos fazendo, e do porquê. Pensei imediatamente em fugir daquelas verdades, tentei aumentar a distância, evitar ainda mais o contato e... Deu tudo errado. Terrivelmente errado.

O cálculo era para que ninguém percebesse, para que fingíssemos uma normalidade inexistente. Os toques planejados eram, na verdade, nossa ponte de salvação. Evitar o contato físico não me salvava nem evitava _nada_. O desconforto explícito ao evitar os toques só evidenciava ainda mais o que tentávamos esconder. Toda vez que eu não o deixava me tocar, ficava óbvio, escrito em cartazes de néon tudo aquilo que eu achava estar impedindo ao não permitir o encontro de nossas peles, de nossos corpos. A falta dos toques que para uma amizade normal seriam naturais, nos tiravam no patamar de simples amigos, simples e comuns como qualquer outra dupla. Sem eles, ficava tudo tão claro, evidente como água. Mais evidente do que quando, por deslize, nos tocávamos _demais_.

Aquela foi uma das primeiras vezes que eu o vi olhar sinceramente amargurado. Ele pareceu irritado com a minha sucessão de contrações musculares para evitar seus toques. Minhas mãos não sabiam o que fazer quando eu premeditadamente deixava de encostar nele. Meu olhar desviava do seu e meu corpo sempre impunha uma distância grande e desnecessária. Eu achava que estaria assim buscando o conforto; entretanto, a única coisa que achei foi a dor.

O cúmulo foi quando ele tentou cochichar, da mesma forma estudada e planejada de sempre, sobre alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, talvez sobre Ginny... não lembro. Eu me encolhi, assustado. Eu tinha medo do que aquele sussurro poderia fazer comigo, medo do frio que subiria pela minha espinha, do coração acelerado, da boca seca, medo da súbita vontade de sentir os lábios dele por minha pele sensível... Eu tinha medo dos meus sentimentos, tinha medo de mim mesmo.

Naquele momento, quando o sussurro se perdeu junto ao meu movimento esquivo, ele me encarou de narinas dilatadas, beligerante.

"O que há com você?!"

"... Nada."

"Então pare de agir que nem um esquisito."

Ele foi frio, direto, impessoal quase e desnecessariamente duro. Ele me destruí por dentro naquele momento. Não por seu tom calculado, não por me chamar de esquisito, não por parecer me odiar. Foi através dessa singela cena que me dei conta que talvez, de fato, só eu sentisse aquelas coisas. Talvez só eu ficasse incomodado, extasiado, temeroso e desejoso naqueles momentos. Talvez só a minha coluna arrepiasse e o meu coração acelerasse, talvez... talvez aquilo tudo fosse _por mim_. Eu era o idiota ali que confundira tudo.

Dean jamais gostou de mim mais do que um bom amigo e queria que sempre fosse assim. Mas eu não pude me conter, não, eu _tive_ que me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo. Aquilo tudo, os toques programados, não eram para _nos_ proteger, eram apenas para_ me _manter no lugar. Ou foi a essa conclusão que cheguei naquele momento, com Dean me olhando quase com desprezo. Eu me odiei e odiei o que sentia.

Eu fui tão tolo, tão precipitado e cego. Tão jovem e adolescente, pronto a chegar às conclusões erradas e a destruir qualquer coisa com a rapidez de um suspiro. E acho que destruí Dean. Assim como me senti despedaçar ao ver aquele olhar, ao ouvir aquela fala, ele se sentia desesperar a cada esquiva minha, porque _ele_ se sentia o esquisito. Dean, como vim a concluir, gostava igualmente de mim e estava tão confuso quanto eu. Ele foi mais rápido, percebeu antes que eu me desse conta de qualquer coisa, e manteve a encenação, intensificou-a. No fim, o que eu fiz? Demorei muito tempo para se quer notar o que éramos, e quando notei, quis me afastar.

Como eu poderia querer exigir que ele percebesse que, na verdade, eu o amava? Aquilo tudo era medo da rejeição, medo de ser eu mesmo. Não foi isso que pareceu. E Dean resolveu seguir com a vida dele.

Nossos toques calculados voltaram, nossa amizade estranha, não natural e por vezes desesperadora prosseguiu, ficamos levemente mais calculadamente frios nos contatos. Eu acreditando que não era correspondido e Dean acreditando que eu o desprezava por isso. Tão tolos, tão imaturos... O quanto poderíamos ter economizado se não fossemos ambos tão parecidos em nossa ignorância?

**oOo**

Era um dia ameno de primavera. Lembro-me das árvores frondosas, de nós deitados debaixo de uma delas, do sorriso dele, da conversa tola sobre nada. Dos momentos em que éramos nós mesmos deitados na grama fresca. Momentos no qual ele estava com seu caderno de desenho e de lá eu via a paisagem do mundo através de suas mãos. As flores no papel desenhadas por ele pareciam sempre mais belas e puras... Elas tinham _sentimentos_.

Dean adorava desenhar e eu adora vê-lo desenhando. Adorava também desconcentrá-lo. Metade de mim gostava de admirá-lo pelo canto do olho, aquele semblante sério, os lábios quase crispados, os olhos que iam do cenário ao papel, a forma como ele molhava os lábios, o corpo ao mesmo tempo ereto e relaxado. Observá-lo era como analisar um quadro, um retrato de tudo aquilo que poderia aquecer o meu tórax. A outra metade de mim ficava incomodada com toda aquela seriedade. Eu sabia que o olhar dele era apenas concentrado, mas eu sentia uma urgência de ver seu sorriso, de ver que eu causava alguma coisa nele. Mesmo que o menor dos risos.

E por isso eu contava piadas, fazia graças, o desconcentrava. Ele ria, mesmo não desviando os olhos do trabalho. Se eu fosse realmente bom, ele largava um pouco suas folhas e lápis, jogava a cabeça para trás e gargalhava. Eram meus momentos mais preciosos. Eu ria com ele enquanto observava atentamente a cena, queria guardar cada pedacinho dela na minha memória. Eu pintava Dean na minha mente e, assim como ele não deixava nenhum detalhe escapar quando desenhava, eu fazia o mesmo; por isso, o assistia e gravava cada ínfimo detalhe na minha mente, meu tesouro, minha obra prima, minha mais mágica memória.

Lembro da pequena pétala que passou pela testa dele e foi cair no chão. Lembro do formato exato de seus dentes brancos, de como seus dedos seguraram frouxos o lápis negro, de como suas vestes estavam levemente bagunçadas e de sua unha do indicador esquerdo suja de vermelho. Lembro do tom exato do preto de seus olhos marejados de tanto rir e o marrom claro de sua pele. Aquela memória é minha melhor obra de arte.

E então a idéia. O tempo estava bom, por quê não? Dean estava sentado há horas e eu mudava de posição a cada minuto, não foi difícil concordarmos.

Um banho no lago. O banho no lago. Dói tanto. Essa poderia ser a minha melhor memória, mas ela machuca quando passa, me destrói e eu vejo tudo o que poderíamos ter sido.

No começo foi o empurrão. Eu caí de cara na água, ele riu e correu. Eu fiquei bravo, me levantei e fui atrás dele. Dean era rápido, fugiu por um tempo. Mas tropeçou, caiu também e então foi a minha vez de rir. Irritado, ele jogou água em mim. Eu respondi com água também. E logo tínhamos uma guerra.

Eu via o sorriso mais largo dele, os olhos divertidos, a gargalhada sonora, seu cabelo molhado. Seu tórax despido respingado de água, as gotas que brincavam de sumirem pelo cós do calção. E os olhos que pareciam também estar em mim. Meu rosto estava corado, e não era pelo exercício de jogar água.

Logo eu corri um pouco mais para o fundo. E ele veio atrás. Ríamos, o coração acelerava, eu tinha total consciência do meu corpo e do de Dean. E da proximidade ao alcance de um toque. Um toque não calculado e audacioso. Então eu mergulhei. Mas não nadei. Apenas me afundei na água, tentando desafogar e esfriar os meus sentimentos a flor da pele. Encolhido como uma criança se escondendo atrás da cama, eu me deixei afundar. Só para fugir. Só pela covardia.

Dean afundou também.

O dia estava claro. O céu sem nenhuma nuvem e o sol brilhava com força total, a água do lago estava límpida. Eu abri os olhos e pude ver o rosto de Dean, vindo na minha direção, nadando. Eu sorri. Só por causa da imagem dele. Se eu fosse um artista com tanto talento quanto meu amigo, teria pintado aquela cena, gravado cada ínfimo detalhe e transformado em obra prima - mais uma.

Não sei se foi um acidente ou se a iniciativa foi minha ou dele. Eu só sei que em um momento eu estava submergido e, no outro, Dean na minha frente. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti um grande conforto. E uma leve falta de ar. Queria emergir, queria respirar novamente. E então, entre um pensamento e uma ação, nossas bocas estavam grudadas em um beijo.

Eu acho até hoje que foi Dean quem deu o passo definitivo. Foi ele que segurou o meu pulso e aproximou nossos corpos. Mas eu não acho que ele queria me beijar. Porém, meu rosto foi de encontro ao dele e eu o beijei. Fomos cúmplices em um crime. O crime de fazer o que mais se deseja - mesmo sendo errado.

Não foi o melhor beijo do mundo. Nem o mais demorado, ou o mais especial. Céus, estávamos debaixo d'água! O ar começou a falhar e eu senti lágrimas vertendo pelos meus olhos. Eu já não sabia se eram pela falta de ar, o sal da água ou a dor que se alojou em meu peito. Porque no momento em que eu beijei Dean, senti algo se despedaçando entre nós. Sem volta.

Nunca mais falamos sobre esse incidente. Então Dumbledore morreu dias depois. O mundo entrou em colapso junto com a nossa amizade. A guerra separou nossas vidas assim como o beijo, nossas almas. E eu sofri.

Antes de irmos para as férias, eu sabia que não veria mais Dean até que as aulas voltassem - se elas voltassem. O que seria de Hogwarts sem seu maior símbolo? Então eu obriguei ele a falar comigo.

Segurei seu pulso, mas Dean soltou-se no mesmo instante e me olhou feio. Senti-me sujo, recolhi a mão sem, entretanto, desviar o olhar.

"Você ainda é meu melhor amigo." eu disse, Dean se encolheu. Eu achei que ele não queria mais ser meu amigo, que ele também achava que estávamos acabados. Mas eu continuei. Continuei exatamente porque não conseguia mais enxergar um mundo sem Dean. "Eles não vão vencer. Vai ficar tudo bem. E eu vou te encontrar quando tudo terminar. E tudo vai voltar ao normal. Eu prometo."

"Não quero que as coisas voltem ao _normal_."

Eu fiquei surpreso com suas palavras. Não entendi o que ele queria dizer e a profundidade do que essa afirmação significava.

"Dean... prometa apenas que eu vou te ver de novo."

"Eu não..."

"Deixa de ser idiota! Porra! Somos amigos, sempre fomos! Você não pode simplesmente achar tão fácil se livrar de mim!"

Dean suspirou, exasperado.

"Tem tanta coisa que você não enxerga, seu idiota. Você não percebe mesmo o quanto as suas palavras machucam."

"Só prometa! Prometa que ainda vamos nos ver, e que vamos resolver tudo entre nós."

"Não quero mais ser _'seu melhor amigo'._"

"Não estou falando sobre isso, burro! Só quero que você prometa que vamos nos ver." eu sei que naquele momento meu rosto estava duro. Eu não aceitaria um não como resposta. Eu não podia deixar o Dean ir embora assim, eu precisava saber que o reencontraria.

"OK. Até mais. Boas férias."

E ele se perdeu no meio da multidão. Dean foi embora, dando início aos dias mais escuros da minha vida. Os dias sem Dean, os dias de guerra. O mundo mágico estava em colapso, e eu também.

**oOo**

Eu voltei para Hogwarts na vã esperança de que o encontraria na plataforma, sorrindo, me perguntando pelas férias e me chamando para entrar logo antes que não sobrassem vagões livres.

Mas Dean não estava lá e eu sabia que isso não poderia acontecer, não com o Ministério tendo sido tomado e aquela história de registro de nascidos trouxas. Eu conhecia meu amigo bem o suficiente para saber que ele não se submeteria. Naquele ano ele não foi o único a não voltar. Harry, Ron, Hermione e muitos outros alunos não apareceram.

Foi um ano triste, apenas eu e Neville dividíamos um quarto enorme com três camas de dossel vazias, eu sentia falta das vozes típicas dos outros, até mesmo do ronco de Ron.

Às vezes eu acordava de manhã, com a luz do sol na minha cortinha, e olhava para o lado, para onde Dean costumava dormir, e ficava encarando o vazio de sua cama arrumada e intocada. Em outras vezes eu escapava até a cama do meu melhor amigo, tentava me aproximar do travesseiro e sentir o cheiro, mas era só o perfume típico de roupa recém-lavada. Não havia rastros dele ali.

Foi quando Neville teve uma idéia. Ele trouxe de volta a revolução, juntou um grupo e nós lutamos.

Eu descobri que quando lutava, quando apanhava ou quando tinha uma motivação, eu não pensava, não sofria. As dores físicas suplantavam meus sentimentos e, por isso, eu fui fundo. No começo aquilo era por Dean, eu prometi a mim mesmo que se livrasse Hogwarts daqueles seguidores malditos de Voldemort, um dia eu me redimiria com meu melhor amigo e poderíamos voltar para lá juntos. Mas, no fim, aquela virou uma luta egoísta. Eu lutava por mim. Feria-me por mim. Sentia a dor por mim. Sentia para não sentir. Desejava para não desejar e sofria para não sofrer.

E deu certo. Por quase um ano inteiro deu certo. Tinha vezes, no desespero noturno, que eu escrevia cartas de amor. Eu ensaiava naquelas letras bonitas, um texto que dizia tudo que sentia, tudo que eu descobria. O texto era sempre borrado de lágrimas que eu mal percebia descerem pelos hematomas do meu rosto, até que, com um barulho seco, elas caíam sobre o pergaminho e anuviavam minhas letras trêmulas. Eu prometia que no dia seguinte entregaria a Dean. Mas antes de encostar a minha cabeça cansada e pesada de volta no travesseiro, eu rasgava aqueles pergaminhos tomado por uma onda de fúria. Para onde eu mandaria aquilo? Onde estava Dean? Estaria ainda vivo? Eu não sabia e isso era o que mais doía. Então eu ia com fúria no dia seguinte lutando contra o que quer que fosse, sendo sempre o primeiro a aceitar as idéia de Neville e o último a abandonar o plano.

Neville sempre falava com admiração da minha coragem, da minha determinação, mas ele mal sabia que na realidade eu era covarde. Eu lutava porque tinha medo. Eu lutava porque se não o fizesse, não seria ninguém, e estaria sozinho. A raiva por mim mesmo precisava ser intensificada e transferida, e por isso eu odiava aqueles que tentavam impor as vontades de Você-Sabe-Quem em Hogwarts. Porque fora Você-Sabe-Quem que impedira Dean de voltar para mim.

Mas eu tinha uma promessa e me agarrava a ela com a certeza de que meu amigo jamais quebraria a sua palavra. Nós iríamos nos ver. Eu ainda iria encontrá-lo e aquela guerra iria acabar. Harry, eu confiava nele. Jamais havia decepcionado por completo o mundo bruxo; havia lutado quando quase mais ninguém ousava se erguer. Alguém que vencera Você-Sabe-Quem com um ano não poderia perder agora aos 17. Às vezes eu desacreditava nessa confiança toda. E eu gostava de falar isso para Neville. Porque quando eu desacreditava na capacidade de Harry nos livrar da maldade do mundo na frente do Neville, eu recebia milhões de motivos para acreditar: Neville me sacudia da minha descrença, gritava comigo se fosse necessário e ,sem saber, ele voltava a acender a esperança em mim. Neville não permitia que qualquer pessoa falasse mal de Harry e, toda a força e confiança dele me davam um pouco de força para ser tão fiel quanto ele com a palavra que Dean me dera. Ele ia voltar. Nós íamos nos reencontrar. Mas enquanto isso não acontecesse, eu precisava lutar e ser surrado pela vida, para não pensar. Pensar doía mais que tudo.

Então, numa tarde como outra qualquer, quando as coisas estavam realmente ruins e vivíamos escondidos em uma sala secreta do castelo como fugitivos dentro do nosso próprio colégio e meus hematomas estavam ainda muito feios, o retrato na parede trouxe de volta não só Neville nas suas incursões normais. Trouxe Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna – que havia sido levada embora – e...

Assim que o vi, gritei. Foi um urro. Guardei na memória a fraca impressão de que ele me olhou assustado demorando uma fração de segundos para me reconhecer, enquanto eu, escoriado e tão feio, corria em sua direção puxando-o para um abraço.

A guerra chegou até nós com toda a intensidade e, da mesma forma, ela passou. Harry, o grande Harry, destruiu novamente o temido Você-Sabe-Quem. Naquele mesmo dia, no dia que Dean cumpriu sua promessa. Ele estava vivo, de novo ao meu lado. Meu melhor amigo.

Não houve tempo para conversas, não houve oportunidades para nos acertarmos. No entanto, era completamente palpável as mudanças que a guerra realizara sobre o meu amigo. Não havia mais aquele menino artístico e alegre de sempre, ele perdera naquele curto tempo suas marcas típicas infantis, ganhara no rosto feições sombrias e seu sorriso era raro, quase nunca atingindo os olhos.

Nas poucas conversas que tivemos ele ouviu mais do que falou. Tentando manter o assunto vivo, cheguei até a contá-lo dos planos de continuar minhas aulas de violino, abandonadas na infância. Uma determinação a qual chegou em um dos momentos que pensei ser meu último vivo. Ele pareceu apoiar a idéia e me disse que, se um dia eu me apresentasse em um concerto, ele iria especialmente para me assistir.

Eu ri daquilo, mas ele não. E no final daquelas férias, quando eu voltava para Hogwarts – para refazer o meu sétimo ano -, ele estava na estação. Eu senti como se voltasse no tempo, como se tivéssemos uma nova chance, recomeçar de novo. Mas ele não entrou naquele trem.

Dean, como me revelou, viera unicamente para me encontrar, para me entregar algo especial: uma caixa fina e comprida. Ele não voltaria nunca mais à Hogwarts. Com um aperto de mão nos despedimos, aquele foi um dos sorrisos mais tristes que eu vi.

O presente era um arco de violino e o bilhete, escrito com as letras caprichosas e angulosas do meu amigo, dizia:

"_Um arco feito com pelos de rabo de Unicórnio, para que sua música seja sempre mágica. Esperarei os convites do seu futuro concerto."_

**oOo**

Depois disso, nunca mais tive notícias daquele que por muitos anos foi o meu melhor amigo. Terminei Hogwarts e voltei para a minha terra natal, Irlanda. Aqui retomei os estudos de violino e, há sete anos me esforço para aprender. Meu professor diz que meu arco é um artigo de colecionador e que os pelos de unicórnio são raros, caros e duram mais do que uma vida humana. Imagino o quanto a fé de Dean em mim o deve ter custado. Por isso tento não o decepcionar.

Semana que vem será minha primeira apresentação grande e oficial. Estou nervoso, ansioso e temeroso. Tenho medo de me desconcentrar buscando na platéia o seu belo rosto conhecido e errar algumas notas. Sinto mais medo ainda de _não_ encontrá-lo. Dean disse que faria questão de vir no meu primeiro concerto. Eu sei que ele nunca deixou de descumprir uma promessa e novamente me agarro à essa crença. Ele virá.

Todo dia, quando sento de frente para a janela do meu quarto, seguro o arco que Dean me deu e imagino o que direi quando nos encontrarmos. Imagino o que preciso dizer e como fazer para não perdê-lo nunca mais. E ainda assim, sei que quando o momento chegar ter planejado algo não vai me ajudar. Eu vou perder a fala, rir mais do que o normal e ficar tão encantado que só saberei fazer piadas. Esse sou eu.

Só me resta esperar que, assim como eu, ele jamais tenha me esquecido, que ele não esteja acompanhado. Afinal, será um momento só meu e dele.

Cada composição que faço, cada nota que toco, é pensando nele. As melodias tristes são para tudo que perdemos e as felizes são para minhas memórias com ele. Minha música, é Dean.

Espero que ele goste do que vai ouvir. Espero que aprove o que construí com o presente que ele me deu. Espero que ele venha, porque eu não agüento mais odiar o passado e desejar mudar tudo. Eu preciso de uma nova chance, preciso fazer isso dar certo. Eu preciso de Dean.

Eu vou tocar com a minha alma para tentar atingir a sua. E eu espero que você também me ame.

* * *

**N/A:** Então... essa fic foi uma tentativa de angst de cortar os pulsos no começo. Eu tava ouvindo a discografia do _Sigur Rós_ e só me saía coisa assim, deprimida, tristes, desesperada. Se você não conhece a banda, procura no youtube: _Vidrar vel til loftarasa_, Jisuís! Ce vai me entender um pouquinho XD

Mas dae que eu tenho esse voto xamânico beneditino de _jamais_ fazer um final triste. Eu não sei fazer os personagens sofrerem, sofrerem, sofrerem e depois se darem mal T.T E sempre odiei histórias assim. Mas dae que o pessoal me disse que com um começo como aquele eu não podia simplesmente jogar um _happy end_, até porque, nem faria sentido um final feliz, se não eu contradiria as atitudes do Seamus ao longo da fic XD Bem, acabei meio que por juntar um não-final-feliz-de-novela com a idéia de não ser mideravelmente infeliz. E saiu _isso_.

Ah vai... não ficou tãaao ruim assim. Eu até gostei -.- Plus, eu tenho tara MÁXIMA por violinos e nuss, se alguém tocasse uma música no violino pensando apaixonadamente em mim, cara, eu casava com a pessoa NAHORA. Sérião.

Anyway, estou aqui, jogando papo fora, falando bagarai. Mas na real, peço duas coisas a você: veja a capitcha da fic láaaaa no começo da hist **e **deixe um review. Poxa, viu, tagarelar é fácil! Olha só o que eu fiz no _N/A_ XD Você tb pode, eu acredito em você-ê-ê-ê-ê #eco#

_**R&R is (L)**_


End file.
